Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a fuel cell system provided with a fuel cell which generates electric power upon receipt of supply of fuel gas and oxidant gas and, more particularly, to a fuel cell system suitable to be mounted in fuel-cell vehicles.
Related Art
As one of conventional arts, there is a fuel cell system disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2010-192251. This fuel cell system is provided with a fuel cell stack (fuel cells), a gas supply passage for supplying oxidant gas to the fuel cell stack, an upstream-side valve for controlling supply of the oxidant gas to the fuel cell stack, a compressor provided in the gas supply passage, a gas exhaust passage for exhausting the oxidant gas from the fuel cell stack, a downstream-side valve for controlling the exhaust of the oxidant gas from the fuel cell stack, a bypass passage for exhausting the oxidant gas to the gas exhaust passage by detouring around the fuel cell stack, and a bypass valve provided in the bypass passage and configured to regulate a flow rate of the oxidant gas to be allowed to flow in the bypass passage.